Queen Beryl Wisens Up: One-Shot
by chachingmel123
Summary: My take on how realistically, Queen Beryl would get the Prince to love her and marry her willingly. Mentions of Male Rape and torture! Did this because I was feeling dark and gloomy today. Perhaps one day someone would turn this into a full story. Up for adoption!


This is my take on a realistic scenario on how Queen Beryl would get Mamoru to marry her.

Warning mentions of Rape.

I do not own Sailor moon.

Enjoy!

Queen Beryl sat on her throne in deep thought, all her dark generals were gone, she had been too hasty in killing two of them and the second to last one was killed by Zosite and the last one was killed by the Sailor Brat.

It was not a good day for her.

Her master was still screaming at her to get the crystal.

The only good thing about this situation was that she had obtained the body of the reincarnated, Prince of Earth, Prince Endymion.

The very man she had fallen in love with all those years ago that she was sure she would have married if not for that blasted Princess.

Well, in her mind anyway.

So what to do now?

The obvious choice would be to revive him and brainwash him to be by her side using magic but who was she fooling?

Her magic wasn't immune to the Silver crystals rays.

Neither was her master's own.

It would be all too simple for the sailor Brat to wave that pathetic excuse for a wand and free him from her control.

It was only a matter of time before he leaves her again.

And that meant he had to join her freely.

But she knows, he wouldn't join her freely, he would run to the Princess and be by her side in a heartbeat, heck, he would probably be the one leading the charge to kill her and her master.

But than what was she going to do?

How can she revive him and let him go back to the Princess that ruined her life?

She would sooner be dead before she let that happen.

The only way for her to get him by her side, is if he joins her willing but that was impossible.

Or is it?

Her mind went to work with different ideas, mostly to do with blackmail or threats but she know the moment her back was turned and she let her guard down, he would backstab her with a smile.

So how?

How can she get him to actually love her without trying to kill her or run away?

There must be some solution.

Using her crystal ball, she searched throughout the earth hoping to find an answer to her problem and that's when she discovered the cases of people who have been kidnapped for ten years or more.

The attachments they all developed with their kidnappers and how they seemed to forget everything else.

And then it hit her.

Endymion was human.

No matter how many times she tried to deny it, the person she was looking at was human and that meant his brain worked the same way as any other human did.

And that meant he had a breaking point.

If isolated enough with only one person to lean on and the stress level is high enough, than sooner or later his world would be so narrow that he would only see her.

Forgetting about everything else.

Meaning he would forget about the princess.

The crystal only eliminates what magic has done not what was fiscally done to the mind through torture and isolation.

She felt like bursting into song.

This was what she was looking for!

With that thought she started gathering books on the human mind, reading about what makes it tick and how to make it think a certain way.

Like loving her back and ignoring the Brat who didn't know when to die.

She also did some research into the prince's own background and found out that his parents were killed in a car accident leaving him the only survivor as a child.

He must have started to have dreams or visions about the Princess around that time and became dependent on her since she had given him a purpose.

No wonder finding the Princess had become his reason for living, he wasn't fed any alternative.

Thinking she had read enough for now, she used her master power to revive her crush back from the dead but she didn't use the dark power to brainwash him.

She wanted him to be all there when it happened.

The young man found himself waking up chained to a wall, naked as the day he was born and screaming about how he would escape or the Princess would come and free him.

Beryl just sat on her makeshift throne letting him shout until he had gone quiet, realising he wasn't going to get a rise out of her.

Once he had gone quiet, she had left the room and did this for a couple of days, she did this so that he would start getting used to her presence.

Every time she came in, she brought food, she left the food a distance away every time, telling him if he wanted to eat he would have to ask her to fed him, making him glare at her ignoring his body desire.

However, within a month, his body won the battle against his mind and he had swallowed his pride and began to ask her to feed him.

The food had gone cold but it was step in the right direction and Mamoru quickly learned that her lust for him prevented her from poisoning his food, which made him begin to ask her on a regular basis, she rewarded him with an extra helping of food.

Once he had gotten into the swing of things and had gotten used to her feed him, she waited a couple of days before going on to next stage.

Torture and hypnosis.

Usually Hypnosis and mind control wouldn't work on an unwilling subject but when you have magic on your side it's a whole different story.

Plus a specially designed pair of headphones that played soothing music hiding the hidden messages underneath was also useful too.

Phrases such as 'Your name is not 'Mamoru' it's 'Endymion'' and 'Natural red heads are hot, blonds are not'.

The messages were short so that it would be easier for his brain to process.

And once he was done eating, she went onto the next stage.

She started asking him question that had every day answers to them, making him eye her suspiciously, in the end he didn't answer her so she left with the headphones still around his ears.

She than asked him the same question for six days straight, before one of her hidden messages began to surface in him.

'Trust her'

Mamoru unconsciously opened his mouth and answered her questions, the same pair of questions she asked for the next month before she started asking the deeper ones, every time he didn't respond, she would leave taking the food with her.

Mamoru quickly learned to answer her questions.

With each new month the questions got deeper and deeper to the point where she could openly ask him about his childhood and he would tell her.

Once she was sure he was comfortable, she started asking him the really deep questions about his identity as Tuxedo Mask and the other Sensei but clearly he wasn't broken yet.

That's when she finally allowed her magic to torture him whenever he grow silent or made a comment that she clearly didn't want to hear or lie to her face.

His will power was strong that was for certain but she was just getting started.

At night, she began to touch him in a way that only Serenity had done while he was tied up with magic lased rope.

Within days she had taken his virginity and how did she know he was a virgin? It was the widening of eyes and the look of horror as he came into her.

She would have loved to have his child but being pregnant right now was such a hindrance so she spelled herself to not get pregnant.

Every single day, she raped him repeatedly, getting him used to her touch, her scent, her body pressed against his own.

If he had plans for saving himself for the Princess than clearly that boat had sailed a long time ago.

Once he had stop trying to fight her, she began to loosen the rope around his wrists and arms.

In response to try and deal with the trauma, Mamoru had tried to imagine that she was the Princess and he had unknowingly shouted out her real name, giving her the identity of the Moon Princess in one full swoop.

Every time, he screamed or shouted that woman's name, she would slap him and correct him.

She never once called him Mamoru and always called him Endymion and he had long since stopped correcting her and by the end of the first year she was sure he had forgotten his name was Mamoru.

With each lie or comment that she didn't want to hear, she would torture him to the point he developed built in reflects that activated whenever he lied or insulted her, he would feel phantom pain as if he was under a terrible spell.

Truth and honesty got him a reward.

Lies and insults got him pain.

It was two truths he was forced to live by.

She was pleased to see that by the end of the second year, his eyes began eying her figure like he should have done all those years.

He began to look forward to the nights instead of dread them and by the end of three years he was screaming her name, free the rope and was the one trying to pleasure her with his body.

It was glorious, having Endymion himself touching her willingly with lust filled eyes.

And it only got better for her from there.

Instead of insults he began to compliment her, calling her 'Mistress'. The research she had invested countless hours was starting to bear fruit in the changing behaviour of Endymion.

He now couldn't answer certain details of what his life was like outside the room, which had become his whole world.

Soon his memories of Mamoru Chiba and the Sailor Scouts were gone leaving only her.

Queen Beryl had decided to finally let him free today, she had unlocked his chains and opened a portal to the outside world, trying to see what he would do.

It was the moment of truth.

Would he run away or stay?

To her surprise, he didn't even spare a second glance at the portal, instead he stayed and pulled her into a kiss.

"Pleasure me" she ordered.

"Yes, mistress" He said.

And before she even realised it, she was onto the bed and Endymion was already taking off her clothes, with lust filled eyes.

She laughed through the night, as the very man that Serenity loved was trying his best to give her pleasure and pleasure her he did.

She let out a sigh of satisfaction as she collapsed against his chest, at the mind blowing sex she had, twirling a strand of his hair between her finger, as she looked her with love in his eyes.

"What is your name?" She said.

"Endymion" The man automatically said.

"Endymion of what?" She said.

"King Endymion of Dark Kingdom" He automatically replied.

"And who is your Queen? Who do you belong to?" She said.

"My mistress, Queen Beryl of the Dark Kingdom. My very soul belongs to her" He automatically said, making her smile.

"And can you tell me what you like about me?" She said.

"I love your red hair that are like flames, your slim lips that I just want to kiss, those eyes that speak of untold cruelty draws me in when I know I should not." He said and Beryl absolutely loved hearing her crush compliment her.

"And what about the moon Princess?" Beryl almost snared the word.

"She is nothing to me. She is just a child while I desire a woman, the only woman is you Mistress" He said and Beryl smiled cruelly.

"And does the name Mamoru Chiba or Tuxedo mask ring a bell?" She asked.

He blinked.

"Please forgive me, Mistress. I've never heard of such names before, are they important?" He said, he felt like he should know those names but just could not recall.

"No, they aren't important. They are just people that have long been dead" She said, her smile widening.

So the books and newspapers were right.

He truly didn't remember anything before her, not Usagi, not the Princess and certainly not Tuxedo mask.

"Let's get married and tell the whole world about it, after we're done here" She said, getting a confused look from the man himself.

What did his mistress mean by 'After we're done here'?

He soon found out.

It turns out 'After we're done here' was turning on the Negaforce and killing it.

Once it was gone, they both absorbed its power making Beryl free to use the power without some strange being looking over her shoulder.

Once she was free she revived all her generals with a new contract between them, making sure none of them truly remembered their pasts with the sailor scouts and made them think they had been serving King Endymion and her, from the moment they could walk.

She than got them all new identity in the world, it was easy for her to make people think that both her and her husband to be were lord and a Lady couple who finally reached the age of proposal, which meant that her engagement was a much bigger deal than a regular couple and there would be press covering the whole thing.

Using her magic, every station around the word broadcasted their engagement, knowing that the Princess and the Sailor scouts would come running, once they recognised the Prince, to stop the wedding.

She loved the shock on their faces when Endymion didn't seem to recognize the name they called out to him or know who the blond hair girl dressed in a sailor uniform was.

She could have easily stopped them from reaching him but she allowed them to kidnap him, just to take pleasure in seeing their faces, when Sailor moon tried to use the Silver crystal over and over again and there was still no change in his behaviour.

Endymion still didn't know who any of them were and who 'Mamoru-chan' was, that they seemed to have mistaken him for.

He even asked them how they could run around in skirts that short without being sexually harassed while looking at the two talking cats oddly as if it was his first time seeing Luna and Artemis in his life.

They even tried to tell him that a small pink haired girl was his future daughter and that he was destined to be by with a blond haired girl that had just reach adult hood as a woman, instead of the red head woman who was all woman and had three times the chest size she had that he was currently engaged to.

They even implied that he may have lost his memory and had told him some story about he was the reincarnation of some old prince and that he can transform into a person called 'Tuxedo Mask' until he was kidnapped five years ago by some place called the Negaverse.

He burst out laughing, it was just so funny, it was so funny in fact that he had fallen back on the chair he had been tied to, laughing himself until his sides hurt.

He had told them that they had the wrong man and that he wasn't some superhero off the street, he was a rich and powerful Lord with alive parents and that he had a beautiful woman to get back to, he promised he wouldn't press charges against them If they dropped the act and let him go.

They all went bright red before the door was busted down and a Swat team lead by Zosite crashed in getting shocked from the group seeing that he was alive, getting the Lord out while the scouts were in combat trying not to hurt anybody and they all saw a red head woman coming up to the Prince, looking them all in the eyes before smirking and wrapping her hands delicately around his neck drawing him into a kiss and to their shock, he kissed back with passion as if she was his fated to be.

The cats finally recognised the woman as the woman who killed them all on the moon and in a fit of rage, they all attacked.

Two of her generals blocked the attacks from reaching her, much to the scout's shock seeing more generals show up looking very much alive and she enjoyed the look of heartbreak on the Princess face seeing her fated began to kiss the red haired woman along the neck with clear affection.

But of course, it wouldn't be the last time they tried to kidnap him or break into their house, especially when the cats informed the group who the red head woman was and her connection to the prince and all of them.

The blow that they were all killed by her was huge along with her obsession with Endymion at the time and it became their top mission to get him safely away from her wither he like it or not.

As a result, the couple had to keep on moving until it was the day of their wedding and Beryl walked down the aisle in a black wedding dress knowing the whole world was watching her.

The press and their 'relatives' were mixed, the whole world was watching the happiness moment of her life as she went to her prince charming who was smiling at her with those blue eyes.

Beryl wasn't surprised to see that before her prince could reveal her face to the world, the Princess and scouts crashed her wedding.

"STOP THE WED-huh?" Someone said, as they all looked down to see they were chained in handcuffs.

The group didn't expect to see police officers with magical handcuffs, handcuffing them and leading them way.

She let out a chuckle when they were all lead away, their strength sapped and their shouts of 'Mamoru-chan please snap out of it', 'Mamoru-chan, you can't let this happen, you're supposed to be with the Princess, remember!', 'Remember she killed you in the previous life' and 'bitch' fall on death ears.

In a matter of hours their sailor forms will give out and their identities will be revealed to the whole word.

The last thing the group heard before the door was shut was.

"Lord Endymion do you take this person to be your lawfully wedded wife? To love and to cherish in sickness and in heath?" the priest said.

If they had looked back, they would have seen the lone tear that trailed down the right side of his face as he happily said the two words that would change his life forever.

"I do."

And scene!

I did this one-shot simply because I was feeling dark. This is one of the realistic Scenario's that I can think of, that would cause Endymion to marry Beryl willingly. Please Review!


End file.
